Zelda: The Return of Dark Link
by ZeldaFan2014
Summary: Note: Zelda does not belong to me it belongs to Nintendo and the creators of Legend of Zelda.
1. Ch1 Will you marry me?

The Return of Dark Link

Ch.1 "Will you marry me?"

This story takes place after the events of Ocarina of Time when Link grows up after being sent back to a 10 year old by Zelda in the future. Link is now 17 again and has been dating Zelda since they were 15 Zelda just being 3 months younger.

Link was finally ready, after so long of being a child again Link and Zelda were both 17 again Link turning 18 in 1 week. Link was especially excited for on the same day of his birthday he was going to propose. He has had the ring stored away in a small cupboard in his house in Hyrule town. It took Link 1 year to save up enough rupees to buy the house and it was very small, but it gave him a chance to live closer to Zelda.

Link was now heading to Hyrule Castle where he was welcomed for helping save Hyrule from Ganandorf. He found Zelda in the Hyrule Garden picking flowers and humming her old lullaby. The sound soothed Link as if all of his worries were suddenly gone. Then as Link snapped into focus he started to sneak up on Zelda to surprise her. "Got'cha", Link said as picking up Zelda from behind. Zelda laughed and Link set her down and right as he did Zelda had thrown her arms around Link locking him in a hug. "You would have scared me if I didn't see your kokiri tunic", said Zelda. "Well I was so you weren't scared, but hey wanna go to the pond and have a picnic? We can take Epona", said Link. "I would love to", said Zelda.

They were now both riding Epona to their secret pond in Hyrule field. Link had planned a special surprise for Zelda for she had a sweet tooth and Zelda loved cake so Link had packed 2 slices of white cake with red icing that made a heart on top. That wasn't the best part though. Link had baked the cake himself. They began to eat their Bread and a selection of fruits. Once they had finished the Bread and fruit Link said,"I got a surprise for you." "What is it?" Zelda asked. Link then pulled the slices of cake out and Zelda's eyes enlarged. "I love you!" Zelda shouted. She took her first bite and asked, "Who made this?" "I did," Link said. "Really!" Zelda shouted. "Do you not believe me?" "No it's that I never knew you could bake so well." "Well to be honest neither did I but it all turned out better than expected. Zelda then threw her arms around Link and brought him in for a kiss. "This is the best cake I have ever had," said Zelda

The next 6 days went by like a blur. Link was finally awake and he was 18. "Today is the day," he said. "Today is the day I propose to Zelda." Link had Malon tell him about the surprise party Zelda had planned. Link walked to Hyrlue Castle opening the front doors to find Zelda and a bunch of Link's friends yelling "Happy Birthday!" Zelda had walked up to link to hug him. "You're 18 now, wow you really have grown up," said Zelda. "What are you talking about? I haven't grown up at all!" Link said playfully. Zelda giggled. "I guess you're right," Zelda said. Zelda was now kissing Link and when they broke apart Link said,"I have a present for you as well." Link got on one knee pulled out the ring and said, "Princess Zelda will you marry me?" Zelda had flung into his arms and screamed out of excitement, "Yes!"


	2. Ch2 Dark Link is alive?

The Return of Dark Link

Ch.2 "Dark Link is alive?"

Zelda and Link, now fiancée with each other, were dancing in the ball room of Hyrule Castle. "Link I'm so happy," said Zelda. "Me too," Link replied. Link went to go get some drinks for him and Zelda when he ran into Zelda's father. "Congratulations Link I know you will be the perfect husband for my daughter seeing as how you can protect her since you are the general of Hyrule's army," He said. "Yes sir I will, I will give my life to save Zelda sir," Link replied. "And I have no sense of doubt in you," said the king. Suddenly the room started rumbling and Black fog started falling from the ceiling. Startled, Link rushed to find Zelda who was nowhere to be found. "Zelda? Zelda?!" Link shouted. Then an echoed voiced starting speaking. "Looking for this?" it said. In the black fog was Zelda trapped behind the fog that for some reason was as hard as stone. "Zelda!" Link shouted. "Link I can't get out help!" Zelda pleaded. Link didn't have his Master Sword or Hylian Shield so he had no way of fighting. Link then looked through the fog to see two beaming red eyes. "No it can't be," Link said. "It's you, Dark Link."

"Yes and I have to say it took me some time to find out how to get to you since you left the future," Dark Link said. "But I did find a way that no one else knows of." "Why, why are you doing this? I beat you in the Water Temple!" Link shouted aggravated that his fiancée was stuck behind impenetrable fog. "Well I want my revenge," Dark Link said. "You humiliated me in that temple. You made me look weak and worthless, so I'm going to show you my true power!" Then the fog exploded knocking people down and pushing Link back. "Find me at the Gerudo Desert if you want your precious Zelda back!" Dark Link said. Then he vanished into thin air taking Zelda with him. Link was on his knees and he couldn't resist but to shed tears. "ZELDAAAAAA!" He screamed and went back to sobbing.

The king went to Link's side and put his hand on Link's shoulder. "Link it's okay I know you can stop him you just need to have faith," He said. "It's not faith I need," Link said. "It's strength and now I have the strength to pick up a Goron out of my anger for Dark Link." Link had ran home to find his Sword and Shield. Link had burst his door open looking around the room. He then flipped his dining table to reveal a small trapdoor. He then opened the trapdoor to reveal his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. He then suited up and went to the Hyrule Drawbridge. He then pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's Song. "Link wait!" the king shouted. "Do you really think you can do this alone, I mean you saw what he did and with you all enraged you won't be able to think as clearly?" "No I do this alone, any soldiers that come with me are probably going to die," Link said. So then Link hopped on Epona and started to ride to Gerudo Desert.

"What was the king talking about?" Link asked himself. "I can still think as clearly as ever, I already have a plan." Link had thought out this plan while gearing up. Link would place Epona far away from the battle that was about to happen. Then, Link would crouch and pull out his bow and shoot Dark Link from a far distance. Granted this all works out then Zelda would be back with Link in no time. Or at least Link hoped that this plan would work but he knew that je would have to cross swords with Dark Link because a small arrow will not kill Dark Link. So he would use the new sword techniques that he learned throughout the years as a swordsman.


	3. Ch3 Bloodiest Battle of Hyrule

The Return of Dark Link

Ch.3 "Bloodiest Battle of Hyrule"

Link was now entering the Gerudo Desert where there was small black fog leading Link to the small temple where he met the Poe that lead him to the Spirit Temple. Link could now see Dark Link from 40 feet away. He could now reach him with an arrow. Link crouched on one knee and drew his bow. Link took his aim and fired. Dark Link with his back turned repelled the arrow back at Link with his black fog, but Link was too quick. Link quickly rolled out of the way. "I knew you would come," Dark Link said jumping off the small 10 foot tall temple. Link now drew his sword. Dark Link followed suit. They then charged each other clashing swords. "Where is Zelda?!" Link demanded. "In the temple, behind locked bars, unarmed," Dark Link replied. Now knowing that Zelda was safe, away from the fight, Link was ready to give his all in this fight.

Dark Link now used his black fog to create a small explosion that knocked Link back about four feet. Link then began to look as if he was charging Dark Link, but when he reached him Link slid on his knees and sliced Dark Link's left leg. "Agh!" Dark Link yelled. It wasn't fatal, but blood trickled down his leg, and he would not be able to put too much pressure on it. Dark Link now tried to barrage Link with swings from his sword, but Link blocked every attack with his shield no matter how hard Dark Link swung. "How are you blocking all of these attacks with ease?!" Dark Link asked frustrated. "My golden gauntlets I have on grant me the ability to lift a solid column of Granite," Link replied.

Dark Link now knew what he had to do to win this fight. Had to get rid of Link's shield, but that was easier said than done. Link now had a special plan up his sleeve they were five feet away from each other. Link was going to do his sliding attack again instead of slicing this time, he was going to leave a discreet bomb by Dark Link's feet. Link charged Dark Link and slid planting the bomb and purposely missing his swing. The bomb was planted and Link now stood up and drew a fire arrow. Dark Link began to block with his shield, but Link wasn't aiming at him. He aimed at the bomb and fired. The bomb exploded and sent Dark Link flying forwards. Dark Link stood up though having cuts and scrapes on his face and small blood spots on his tunic. Link had not realized it until now, but Dark Link was bleeding a blood so dark red it was almost black. "Why is his blood that color?" Link asked himself. He didn't care now he needed to end this.

Zelda, tucked away behind bars, heard the clash of swords and explosions. She could see the whole battle through a small hole in the temple. Zelda had high hopes for Link winning the fight from what she saw, but she saw that Dark Link was testing him. She couldn't call out because he wouldn't hear her. So she was forced to only watch without saying anything, for it would be a waste of breathe.

Link now clashed swords with Dark Link again. Then something out of the ordinary happened. A small glowing dark red triangle appeared on Dark Link's sword hand. "Is that a Triforce?!" Link asked shocked. "Yes and no," Dark Link said. "This is from the Dark Triforce, the power that created the Dark World, where I came from, and this is the Dark Triforce of Death!" Then, as if on cue, Link's golden Triforce of Courage began to glow on his sword hand. Dark Link now was now swinging faster than ever. So fast that Link had barely anytime to block. Then, it happened. Dark Link had knocked Link's shield back and stabbed Link in his shield arm. "AGHHH!" Link screamed in pain. Blood was pouring down Link's arm, but he quickly ripped some cloth from his sword arm's tunic and patched up the bleeding from bleeding too fast. Link then through his shield on his back and left it.

Zelda seeing her fiancée in such pain was the worst torcher anyone could force her to face. Zelda couldn't resist but bawling out in tears. Seeing blood pour down his arms was unbearable she couldn't take it. She would rather die than have to watch this. Yet, there was nothing she could do. She was hopeless. Like a dog behind a door. She could only sit there and watch as her fiancée fights the rest of the battle.

Link couldn't even use his master sword in two hands since it only fit in one hand. Link could only hope that his faster speed could beat Dark Link's ability to block his attacks. Link barraged Dark Link with attacks on his shield but he could not do any damage. Dark Link the spun around Link and cut the back of Link's leg. "Ngn!" Link winced. Blood now stained his white pants. Link was now beginning to worry about Zelda, for he has heard nothing from her. Link had to get to her. Link used all his force in his good leg to kick Dark Link so hard he flew four feet through the air, and landed on his head, hard. Link took the opportunity to see Zelda. The gate of Zelda's prison was the entrance to the temple, and Link ran as fast as he could towards it.

"Zelda!" Link shouted. "Link!" Zelda replied. "Is he… Dead?" "No, he is just knocked out," Link replied. Link grabbed Zelda through the bars and told her. "Don't worry I WILL get you out of here just give me one second." But it was too late. Dark Link was on one knee and he knocked an arrow right into Link's back. The arrow was not deep, but it made link fall over. Link then pulled out the arrow and threw it down. Link had no time to draw his sword before Dark Link said, "say goodbye to your fiancée Zelda." He then proceeded to kick Link in his ribs numerous amounts of times until he heard a small crack come from Link's ribs. "AGHH!" Link screamed in pain. "No stop please stop!" Zelda pleaded. "You humiliated me now I will humiliate you!" Dark Link yelled. Dark Link raised his sword and was about to kill.

Link was weak, but he was still fast. He grabbed the arrow Dark Link shot and stabbed it through Dark Link's leg wound from the beginning of the fight. The arrow went all the way threw, and it made Dark Link stagger back. Link then took the opportunity and got up drew his sword and knocked Dark Link's sword out of his hand. Link then swung his sword and cut Dark Link's sword arm clean off as if slicing through butter. Dark Link was speechless through the whole episode of pain, and so Link landed his finishing blow. He spun around, spun his sword backwards, and stabbed Dark Link, but when Link went to pull his sword out. All that was left was a small puff of black fog and a shiny silver key laying on the ground.

Link now rushed towards Zelda trying to keep his balance. He reached Zelda and opened the gate to her prison. Link had practically fallen into Zelda's arms out of how tired he was. "I'm fine Zelda it's-" "No you're not fine" Zelda interrupted. "Here give me your ocarina." Link had no room to argue so he handed her his ocarina and she played Epona's Song, and Epona came running towards her injured master. Zelda helped Link up on Epona and Zelda got behind him and took the reins. Zelda then sped off to Hyrule Town.

Zelda now at Hyrule town ordered a doctor immediately. Link had now fallen off Epona and landed on the stone ground with a thud. Before Zelda could get off Epona, the people of Hyrule picked Link up and carried him to the infirmary. They put Link down on a small cot and everyone left except for the doctor and Zelda. "Will he be all right?" Zelda asked. "Most wounds heal over time my dear and luckily for you, all of these will heal over time," the doctor said. "That arm of his though (the doctor pointed at Link's stabbed arm) will need to be bandaged for at least six months, and he will need to come see me every three weeks to have new bandages." "Okay that will be no problem," Zelda replied. "Then you can stay here and wait for him to wake up or you can go do what you want, but it could take him a couple of days to wake up, and by the way when he does wake up tell him to take it easy, he has three broken ribs," the doctor finished and walked off.


	4. Ch4 Finally Awake

The Return of Dark Link

Ch.4 "Finally Awake"

It was two days after the battle, and Zelda had Link moved to his house in Hyrule Town. Zelda was treating to Link, and she even had Link's green tunic remade, but she would wait until after he wakes up to give that to him. "Oh I wish you would wake up it has been two days, Hyrule's not as fun without you," Zelda said playful tone. Zelda's back was turned and Link had one of his eyes barely peeking out to see Zelda. Link then sat up quickly and said, "Oh I but it isn't any fun without me." Link said. Zelda suddenly gasped, surprised and happy she practically tackled Link with a hug. "Ow!" Link wined. "Don't forget about my ribs." "Oh I am SO sorry," Zelda quickly apologized. "It's fine I would have done it do."

Link now all recovered except his bandaged arm and his ribs which he was getting in a cast today. Link quickly got through the doctors as fast as possible. He hated it there. Link was allowed to do a lot of stuff that involved bending down so it was very difficult to grab things off the ground. Link was now in his new tunic and he felt fine to himself. He was as happy as ever, especially since he was with Zelda. Link had a meeting with the king of Hyrule, he didn't know what it was about but it was the king so he had to go.

"Link, not only have you saved al of Hyrule from the evil Ganandorf, you have also saved my daughter, your fiancée, and all of Hyrule from Dark Link. From the power invested in me I hereby call you Prince Link of Hyrule!" the king said. Link was honored he had no idea this was going to happen, but he knew that meant he no longer had to live in the cramped house of his. He now has a room with Zelda in Hyrule Castle. Not only that, but he got to keep his role as General of the Hyrule Army.

Zelda rushed Link to their new room almost to the top of Hyrule castle where they could see all the way to Lon Lon Ranch from their balcony. There was a clear sunset in the orange sky, and it was a perfect opportunity. Link leaned in towards Zelda and went in for a full kiss, not a peck a full face pulling kiss. Zelda then took the lead and pushed Link down onto their bed, and they both broke apart so they could laugh. Then they want back to their kiss and ended up asleep in no time Link's arm wrapped around Zelda.


	5. Epilogue: 5 years later

The Return of Dark Link

Epilogue: 5 years later.

It has been five years since the battle with Dark Link, but that hasn't bothered the 23 year old Link in years. Link had too much on his mind to worry about the past. For one, Link and Zelda were the new King and Queen of Hyrule. Zelda's father passed away from a fatal disease 1 year ago. They also had two children. Link and Zelda II. They were born two years apart Link being the oldest, but they were both a lot of trouble. Link and Zelda were sitting in there room with their children, Link holing Zelda, and Zelda holding Link Jr.

"Look at us I guess we have grown up, haven't we? I mean look were the King and Queen, we are 23, we have kids, and you're growing facial hair Link!" Zelda said. "I guess we have grown up," Link agreed. "Man that sucks I liked it when we weren't grown up. Nah I'm just kidding, I couldn't have asked for a better life," Link finished. "And I hope it will never end."

The End,

Sorry Link.


End file.
